The Little Things
by xingxing724
Summary: Because the little things matter in a relationship, even if it's with a Mutant Ninja Turtles.


**Let me know what you all think of these lists, drabbles, whatever they are called, and I'll get a story about each girl if readers so desire. These are three characters (the exception being Mona-Lisa), that I have created. Please review and thank you!**

1\. Most members of the Hamato family know that Mikey loves to draw, and is quite good at it. But only Raph and Harper know where he keeps his comics, and were the two most heavily involved in getting him submit them to the NY times.

2\. Following Eva's entrance into NYC, Master Splinter, knowing Leo met someone in Central America, left his room and found her in a safe house. The resulting meeting left Eva feeling more determined to prove herself and more terrified than ever of NYC rats.

3\. A part of Mona is secretly pleased every time Raph gets a whiff of her hanging out with other guys because she finds the protective fury it stirs up in him is so endearing. Harper disagrees with her, saying it borders on creepy.

4\. Casey and Harper are not allowed to be left alone in the same room during Hockey season, especially if there is a Rangers and Islanders game going on. Fists will fly.

5\. April is deeply ashamed to admit it, but sometimes she secretly wishes it was eight years earlier when it was just her and guys. Somehow it felt simpler and they were still her boys.

6\. Oddly enough it's not Harper who is the reason for the various pranks on April Fools, but Audrey. Having been at the mercy of four older brothers, she has a few things up her sleeve. Her favorites include mayo filled donuts, shaving cream bombs, and taping bang snaps underneath the toilet seats

7\. At some point in time, each of the turtles has stopped by Audrey's place with various injuries requiring medical attention. More often than not, it's Raphael, who has come enough to know where to sit, where her kit is and that there is always a rack PBR in her fridge just for him.

8\. More often than naught in the Hamato household, Mikey is the one in the kitchen cooking up dinner. Often Audrey and Harper join in on the cooking, swapping recipes with him. Every once in a while, Eva helps Mikey in the kitchen, and she always teaches him a special recipe from her mother. Mona is absolutely forbidden from the kitchen since she managed to set the microwave and teapot on fire.

9\. Splinter has at one point offered to teach the each of the girls Ninjitsu; the only one he truly regretted offering this to was Audrey, who somehow managed to sprain her ankle and concuss herself during their second session.

10\. Harper and Mikey have only ever seriously argued about one thing, whether cats were better than dogs. The week-long debate resulted in an epic dinner fight between the pair. Since then, mashed potatoes have been forbidden from the Hamato household due to the fact remanents of the showdown are still being cleaned to this day.

11\. Having been raised as an only child, Mona loves the harmonious chaos of the Hamato family. Some days she sits in the kitchen of the lair for hours at a time and watches them, hoping she can have something close to this when she is older.

12\. Each of the turtles' girls have a favorite brother; For Mona, she loves to hang out with Donnie because he's able to help her with her engine designs and talk science with her. Audrey likes to spend many hours with Mikey because he reminds her to have fun every once in a while and will be more than willing to indulge her secret past time of Mario Cart. Harper loves to hang around with Leo, not only because he is the older brother she has always wanted, but he is the only other person besides Mikey who willing tolerate her ebullient spirit for extended periods of time. For Eva, it's Raphael, because, in his own way, he understands her violent past, doesn't question it, and keeps her honest.

13\. Having four older brothers, Audrey is the only individual knows how to handle herself around the boys better than most. The unofficial pecking order amongst the girls is Audrey, Eva, Mona then Harper.

14\. Twister is forbidden in the Hamato household after an incident where Raph walked in on Mikey and Mona in a less than favorable position, resulting in a half an hour long chase around the lair and stitches.

15\. Halloween is the Hamato Family's favorite holiday. Every year the girls get together and plan a huge day for the guys, dragging them all around the city. There is a particularly memorable Halloween, where they all went out for drinks and the bartender took their picture for having "the best costumes". Splinter has the picture framed in his room.

16\. The whole family decided to try Thanksgiving at Casey's Grandma's cabin one year, resulting in a catastrophe of epic proportions; Leo insisted on helping in the kitchens, resulting in the turkey catching fire, Audrey had forgotten to tell April she was allergic to pecans and went into anaphylactic shock from the pie, Eva managed to out drink both Raph and Casey and began to love songs to Leo in Spanish. Mona and Mikey got everything on video.

17\. A friendly game of poker is fine. A friendly game of strip poker not so much.

18\. Audrey loves her family, but with the Hamatos, she gets to have, not only brothers but sisters as well. Girls night is a chance for her to hang with females her age and an excuse to drink copious amount of wine.

19\. Mikey will never admit to his brothers, but he secretly had Eva teach him how to shoot and handle a gun.

20\. While Leo may have been the first to get a girl, Raph the first to admit he loves a girl, and Mikey the first to successfully meet his significant others parents, Donnie will be the first to get married.

21\. Harper was honestly shocked and honored when April asked her to be her son's godmother. It is one of the few tasks in life she takes very seriously.

22\. The first person to ever get Donnie truly drunk was not Audrey, but Mona. She had been drinking soda with shots with vodka in it, while he had plan soda, and both of them got their drinks mixed up.

23\. Eva will always cherish the first time she met Leo. He was the only man she knew of who didn't wet himself when she pointed a rifle at him.

24\. Sharpie markers are forbidden from the lair. At some point or another, everyone has had either a Hitler mustache or uni-brow drawn in. The culprit is still unknown.

25\. Audrey could never admit to Donnie till they were married, she was against having children. It's not that she didn't want her own, but too many times of dealing with children, coming in the ICU, either from accidents or abuse, premature and still-borns had built up a wall around her heart.

26\. Even after all his years of hardened ninja training and street fighting, Raph's stomach is still ticklish. A fact Mona abuses to no end.

27\. During her 21st birthday, Harper had waltzed out of a bar completely and utterly drunk and wandered down an alley only to be surrounded by three guys. Raph, who had been patrolling in the area, found her and pulled her out. Going to Casey's apartment, he sat her down and gave her an hour long lecture about drinking alone in the city.

28\. At various times, Splinter has caught all the boys asleep on the couch with the girls: Leonardo and Eva are usually curled up together in the corner, Eva's head nuzzled into Leonardo's neck; Raphael stretches out on the cushions, Mona happily sandwiched between his chest, arm and couch; Michaelangelo and Harper usually fall asleep sitting on the floor, backs on the sitting area, heads on top of each other; Donatello or Audrey usually fall asleep sitting up, book in hand, with the other fast asleep on their laps.

29\. At some point, each of the turtles disliked Eva for various reasons. Leo struggled with her for her vengeful and irrational behavior in South America, Donnie was critical of her crude methods in dealing with criminals, Mikey for her overly aggressive and empathetic attitude. For each of these, Eva managed to change their opinions as she changed and grew to love Leo, but Raph was persistent. He hated her not because of her attitude or behavior, but because he firmly believed she was taking his big brother from his family.

30\. No matter what they do to make it safer, adding rails, rugs, keeping it dry, Audrey always falls down going to the lab.

 **Yes? No? Tell me what you think!**


End file.
